


Let's take our chance.

by itsarelyherec8



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsarelyherec8/pseuds/itsarelyherec8
Summary: Cordelia knew what was coming, she knew her end was coming. Misty on the other hand, wanted to take her chance.





	Let's take our chance.

Cordelia sat on her bed and sighed. After all the days she’s had, she felt like she couldn’t take more; she was becoming weak, she failed as Supreme, Michael, the Antichrist coming, the end of the world, her visions, everything was happening so fast. She was happy her witches were back, but she was afraid she was losing them again. She was afraid to lose Misty again.

She smiled as she remembered Misty was back and safe. For a moment, she thought Michael wouldn’t be able to bring her back, but then he gave her the answer for her question. Something was really going on with him.

When she saw Misty laying on the floor, all the worries went away. The only thing she had on her head was Misty. She couldn’t help but put all her attention on her, she had to touch her to know it was real and it wasn’t just some mean dream. And it was real. She was there.

All she wanted to do, was take Misty away from everyone and have her for herself for just a few minutes. Make sure she was ok, talk to her and tell her how much she missed her and how bad she wanted her to always be there to protect her. But she also knew she had to give her space to cope with everything that happened.

Cordelia sighed once more and turned off the lights, laying on her bed and covering herself with the blankets. She stared at the ceiling and let her thoughts invade her mind again.

She was afraid for what was coming. Everyone thought she was crazy, they thought she was worrying for nothing. But no one could see the things she saw on her visions. She knew Myrtle and Zoe believed her, but the Warlocks thought she was crazy, and she didn’t want to say a word to the girls. She needed to find a way to stop all of this, she hoped Maddison could get some information about Michael, but still, there was something that she knew was going to ruin her plan.

There was a knock on the door that made her come back to reality, she shook her head and looked at the clock on her night stand. 2 am. Who was knocking her door at 2 am in the morning? She stood up and looked at herself. Yeah, she was presentable. A simple nightwear. As she was about to ask who was at the door, she head the sweet voice of her favorite Cajun. Misty.

_“Miss Delia?”_

Cordelia felt her heart stop for a moment and she walked to the door. She opened it to find Misty looking at her. Her eyes red and puffy. **_How long has she been crying?_** Cordelia thought.

 _“Misty? What are you doing here? I-I thought you were with Stevie.”_ Cordelia let her into the room and closed the door behind her.

Misty nodded. _“Well…I’m supposed ta be there.”_ She chuckled nervously. _“But I uh…I had this…this feeling…this voice in my mind who was tellin’ me ta come.”_

Cordelia nodded. _“Is everything alright? Do you want to talk?”_

Misty ran her hands through her hair and sighed. _“I just…I couldn’ sleep. I-I keep…if I close ma eyes, I live everything again. And…”_ Misty felt her tears rolling down again. _“I-I also have this other dream that…really really upsets me.”_ She looked at Cordelia. _“And I…I needed ta see ya.”_

 _“Come on, let’s sit down.”_ She took Misty to the bed and sat beside her. _“Want to tell me about the dream?”_

Misty stared at her hands who were playing with her rings and fingers. _“It’s about what ya were talkin’ ‘bout a few days ago. ‘Bout Michael and…the Antichrist and all that stuff.”_

_“What about it?”_

Misty shook her head and looked at Cordelia with tears on her eyes. _“I-I…in the dream ya…ya fight someone, I imagine is the Antichrist or probably Michael and ya…ya sacrifice for all of us.”_ Misty looked at the ceiling before closing her eyes. _“And then…ya die in my arms.”_ She whispered the last words and covered her face with her hands, letting her tears roll down and light sobs come out of her mouth.

Cordelia felt her heart breaking and her own tears roll down her cheeks. _“Misty…you know I…I need to do whatever it takes to save everyone. To save this coven. To save the girls.” **To save you.**_

 _“But-“_ Misty put her hands on her lap and looked at Cordelia. _“I can’t lose ya.”_ She shook her head. _“I just can’t. Ya know…even if I only dissected frogs in my hell…my mind was thinkin’ ‘bout ya. I wanted ta get out cause I wanted ta come back to ya.”_ Misty took a deep breath. _“I need ya. I want ya here with me. I-I didn’ say it but…I missed ya too, so much. I can’t bare the thought of losing you. Not when I have the chance now ta…ta love ya.”_ Misty looked into her eyes.

Cordelia was speechless. She didn’t know what she should say anymore. Her heart wanted to grab Misty and just kiss her. But her mind kept processing what just happened and stopped her from doing and thinking anything.

 _“I shouldn’ have said a lot, right?”_ Misty chuckled and looked at her hands. _“Ma mind was tellin’ me ta not come, cause I was gonna make a fool out of me. But my heart…it wouldn’ stop tellin’ me ta come and tell ya how much I loved ya, even if you didn’t.”_ Misty looked at her again and smiled again. _“It’s alight’. I just needed all this ta come out.”_ Misty sniffed. _“Just…please take care. I’ll uh…I’ll come back if ya need help.”_ Misty felt her eyes getting teary again as she stood up and walked to the door.

 _“Wait!”_ Cordelia stood up and stopped Misty by grabbing her hand. Misty turned around and looked at her. Cordelia smiled a little and moved closer to her, placing her hand on Misty’s neck and kissing her lips lightly.

Misty, taken aback, took a few seconds to process what was happening but then, she wrapped her arms around Cordelia’s waist and kissed back. Cordelia smiled against her lips and Misty pulled her closer to her, not leaving any space between them.

They pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other’s, both smiling and letting the overwhelm take over them. Cordelia looked at Misty with tears in her eyes and smiled.

_“I love you, Misty Day. I do. I love you. And I’m truly sorry for making you feel like this, for making you think all this.”_

Misty hugged her and sobbed. _“I just want ya to be safe. I want to protect ya.”_

Cordelia breathed in her scent and sighed. _“I want that for you. I don’t want anything to happen to you, Misty. I just got you back and I wouldn’t bare something happening to you again.”_ Cordelia ran her fingers through her hair. _“I was so angry when I let you go. I couldn’t take it. I wanted to find a way to save you. To bring you back to me. I needed you. I don’t want anything to happen to you again. I just don’t.”_

Misty pulled away and looked at Cordelia. _“We’ll plan somethin’ out, yeah? We’re all back now and I’m sure we’ll make somethin’ up. Ya ain’t alone.”_ Misty smiled and kissed her forehead.

Cordelia nodded and smiled. _“Alright.”_ Misty smiled. _“Does Stevie know you’re here?”_

 _“I left her a note. I told her I would call her tomorrow.”_ Misty smiled and caressed Cordelia’s cheek. _“I just needed ta see ya.”_

Cordelia smiled, took her hand and kissed it. _“Stay here with me.”_

 _“I was plannin’ on it.”_ Misty smiled.

Cordelia smiled and walked to her closet to look for clothes Misty could wear. She walked back to where Misty was standing and handed her a pair of pants and a large shirt.

_“Is this ok?”_

Misty took it and nodded. _“Yes. Thanks.”_ Misty walked to the bathroom to change.

Cordelia smiled and sighed. She knew she needed to talk to Misty about what was going to happen but right now, she just wanted to enjoy her time with Misty, as long as time would let her.

 She turned around to look at the bathroom door but instead, she found the door open and Misty was taking her skirt off. She already had taken off her shirt and bra, now she only had her panties. Cordelia took a deep breath and shook her head, walking to her bed and laying down, thinking about Misty and trying to control her breathing.

Misty came out of the bathroom and placed her clothes on one of the chairs.

Cordelia chuckled, and Misty looked at her. _“What?”_

 _“I just…I thought the shirt would also be large for you but you’re so tall that it fits you almost perfectly.”_ Cordelia giggled.

Misty chuckled. _“Yeah well, I can see ma tummy.”_ Cordelia laughed a little.

She smiled at Cordelia and walked to the bed, climbing on it and going under the blankets. She stared at Cordelia who was already staring at her with a smile on her face.

 _“Can I uh...can I kiss ya again?”_ Misty bit her lip.

Cordelia chuckled and nodded. _“All you want.”_

Misty smiled and leaned in to kiss Cordelia once again. She knew Cordelia had made a mistake because now, she wouldn’t stop kissing her, ever again.

As they started following a rhythm, Cordelia couldn’t help but pull Misty closer, making her stand so she could top her. Misty got the hint and moved to straddle Cordelia’s legs. Cordelia placed her hands-on Misty’s waist and started roaming for her waist to her stomach and down again to her waist. Misty shivered and moaned into Cordelia’s mouth, making Cordelia do the same thing.

Cordelia ran her hands under Misty’s shirt and placed her hands on her back, sending shills through Misty’s spine.

Misty pulled away breathing heavily. _“Delia?”_ She whispered.

 _“Yes?”_ Cordelia looked up at her, also breathing heavily.

 _“I want ya.”_ Misty looked into her eyes and bit her lip. _“I-I’ve never done this before but…I want ya to be ma first.”_

Cordelia smiled and nodded. She pecked her lips. _“We’ll take it slow, ok? You tell me when to stop. If you don’t feel comfortable…just tell me. Promise?”_

Misty nodded. _“Promise.”_ Misty grabbed Cordelia’s face and kissed her again, this time with more passion than before.

Cordelia sighed and kept running her hand down her back, trying to calm her down and giving her some confidence. She pulled away and started kissing Misty’s neck, Misty threw her head back and whimpered.

Cordelia moved so she could lay Misty on the bed and smiled down at her. Caressing her cheek, she smiled once more and kissed Misty.

********************

Misty woke up by someone kissing her back, she opened her eyes to find Cordelia smiling her. She smiled and bit her lip.

_“What time is it?”_

Cordelia turned to look at the clock and turned back to Misty. _“5 am. You slept for an hour.”_

 _“Ya tired me out.”_ Misty chuckled, and Cordelia laughed. She turned to lay in her side and look up at Cordelia. _“That was amazin’.”_

Cordelia smiled and nodded while biting her lip. _“It was.”_

Misty smiled and leaned up to kiss Cordelia. _“I love ya.”_

 _“I love you too.”_ Cordelia smiled and ran her hands through Misty’s curls. _“So much.”_ Misty smiled. _“Go back to sleep, baby.”_

_“Sleep with me? I wanna cuddle ya.”_

Cordelia giggled. _“Alright.”_

Cordelia laid on her back while Misty rested her head on Cordelia’s chest, hugging her tightly as if she was afraid she would go. Cordelia sighed and kissed Misty’s forehead, playing with her hair.

Cordelia knew she had to cherish these moments, maybe this were going to be her last days or last moments with Misty. She didn’t want to mention it, but she knew she had to prepare Misty for this. Some other time would be. For now, she only wanted to be with her Cajun girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I had to do it. I couldn't help it.


End file.
